A Lost Valentine
by Miss Hailz08
Summary: Grimoire is still alive and hears the news of his son's disappearance. How will he cope with the loss and what will he find in the Shinra Mansion. Grimoire/Vincent Father/son Relationship. No Slash.
1. The News Part One

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone they belong to Square Enix.**

**Summary: **What if Grimoire Valentine was still alive when Vincent disappeared in the Shinra Mansion. How would he take the loss of his son? Father/son story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The News Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimoire was working on a project of his. He had survived the explosion that day and was working hard on a new project. His thoughts often went to those at the Shinra Mansion. His son was there as security. Vincent meant the world to Grimoire and Grimoire didn't know what he'd do if something was to happen to his precious little boy. He knew his son was now 27 years old and could take can of himself. He had all that Turk Training for Gaia's Sake. Grimoire just had a bad feeling when it came to Jenova Project and didn't want the last bit of family he had left anywhere near it personally. He had no choice in the matter.<p>

"Things will be fine and Vincent will be back in no time." He muttered to himself trying to reinsure himself.

He had been working on a very important part of the project when a young Turk came in the room. He looked like a new Turk recruit on his first few days. That uniform reminded him of his boy. The Turk had bright red hair and looked like a bit of a handful for the Turk management.

"Yo, are you Professor Grimoire Valentine?" The Turk said. Grimoire was slightly offended by the way the Turk talked to him.

"Yes I'm Professor Valentine, what can I do for you?" Grimoire responded annoyed that he was being disturbed.

"You've been requested at the Turks Headquarters." The young man said sort of like he felt sorry for the Professor. Grimoire felt his heart sink as he heard this. He prayed nothing had happened to his son, but knew there was no other reason the Turks would want him. He quickly followed the Turk out and switched off the power to the room. He was greeted by the head of the department and noticed the president of Shinra was there as well along with other board members including Professor Gast who looked particularly worried.

"Now we're all here, the reason you've all been called here is one of my top Turks has seemingly vanished." The Head Turk said. Grimoire felt his anxiety levels raise at the mention of a missing Turk. "I'd like permission to search the Shinra mansion for Turk Member, Vincent Valentine..."


	2. The News Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone they belong to Square Enix.**

**Summary: **What if Grimoire Valentine was still alive when Vincent disappeared in the Shinra Mansion. How would he take the loss of his son? Father/son story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The News Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd like permission to search the Shinra mansion for Turk Member, Vincent Valentine...<em>Professor Valentine, have you heard anything from your son recently."

"No, I haven't. I haven't heard from him for a month now." Grimoire answered his voice cracking. This was what he feared, something had happened.

Professor Gast looked haunted and hurt by this turn of events. The Head Turk, Verdot noticed this and spoke up again, "Professor Gast, would you like to tell us what you know about the disappearance being the person who reported it."

Professor Gast stepped forward looking tired and like he had spent some sleepless nights over this. "The last time, I saw Vincent was three days ago and it is starting to look that foul play was involved. It is unusual not to see him around the mansion." He said worriedly.

Verdot nodded grimly. He looked concerned. The President spoke up next, "What if you were just in different areas and didn't see him in those days, and it would be a waste of resources.

"That is not like Vincent though and from what Gast said I believe Vincent was deliberately making sure Gast at least saw him around a lot." Verdot said contradicting the president. Verdot was Vincent's regular partner on team missions. They had been together for a long time and knew each other better than most. It seemed he was worried about this too.

"If you don't send a search team in I will go myself, I want my son back." I said testingly. I met the Turk Commander's eyes and swore I saw a small smirk cross his lips as I said this. All eyes seemed to fall on me in shock. I knew why, it was not all that usual that I put something above my current experiment. But this was my Vincent so it was more important.

"I am going to allow this search of the mansion and Professor Valentine, you and Mr Verdot will be accompanying the party." The President said after consulting the others in the room. I was shocked to begin with but realised I would be able to be there for my son if we found him alive. "Grimoire, think positively, you will find him and he will be alive." I scolded myself inside my head.

"So, when do we leave?" Verdot asked.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


End file.
